


never have i ever [but maybe it's time to try]

by stilinskisbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drug Use, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisbanshee/pseuds/stilinskisbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's finally defying her mother's forced future and dropping the Yale Pre-Med Course lined up for her to pursue Art. Bellamy's borrowed money from his rich grandparents to pay to put both him and Octavia's respected History and Drama courses with their mother's full support behind them. Raven's well known rebellion against her lawyer parents is letting her fight the power to take Mechanics. And Jasper and Monty are just along with the ride like the others. Clarke doesn't want to hate her new roommates older brother, she just does. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a story I wrote for another fandom but I really fell out of love with that fandom and I had like 0 inspiration so I decided to write for bellarke instead. Bellarke always gives me inspiration so there we have it.

We made it!" Clarke cries as she stumbles out of the car and takes her first look at her new school and home for the next three years. Ark University, it's beautiful. It's so historic; impeccably designed red brick housing; stone paths lined with tall grand oak trees that must have been growing for 100 years at least and a grand flowing, beautifully crafted, fountain right in the centre of campus. The massive green campus was full of other incoming freshman hauling boxes to and from their dorm rooms with their teary eyed parents talking as much as they could before they had to leave their children. Clarke felt so alive and free and for once in her life she was actually doing something she wanted rather than what her mother told her she wanted.

She was on rocky terms with her mother after deciding against her mothers wishes, putting her foot down for once, and telling her she was coming here as an Art Major whilst taking English as a minor as a fail safe. As much as she wanted to defy her mother completely and just be reckless for once, she couldn't deny her nature and reasoning of making sure that in case it didn't work out she had a fail safe. Her mother had begged and pleaded Clarke to take her already secured and in motion place on a course at Yale School of Medicine (Clarke didn't know much about it, only that it was the exact same one her mum had done and look how successful she was) but Clarke had played pretend for her mum for too long now and she was tired. The fight was messy, her mum told her she didn't raise her the way she did, let her live in her big fancy house and work under her roof only for Clarke to ruin all of that by running off and studying art. Her mother said she'd never even seen her pick up a pencil once to which Clarke told her to look harder and actually notice her daughter rather that running off to surgery 24/7. After that Clarke had called Raven and told her she was going to try and beg her way into the Art Program at the school Raven was going to study Mechanics, oh and if she could crash at hers until then. Clarke hasn't spoken to her mother since.

"Clarke, come get your boxes I've got enough as it is!" Raven shouted popping the trunk of her mum's sleek black glossy car. Raven was fighting the system too, although her rebellion was nothing new to her parents. Raven had made it very clear from day one that she wasn't going to become a lawyer like both her parents, although the way she could argue she'd make a great one. Where Clarke would play along Raven would act out, she'd sneak out late at night, sneak back in early in the morning, get into screaming matches with her mother and fight with her father. That was pretty much the only thing Clarke and Raven had in common, neither of them wanted to follow in the footsteps of their 'amazingly successful' parents. They knew that they should be thankful that their parents worked so hard to get to where they are now and they were, but that didn't mean that they'd have to do that too.

"I'm coming, but don't think I'll be carrying your boxes too, I know what you're like Reyes," Clarke smiles as she grabs her first box out of the overflowing crammed trunk.

Clarke can tell the difference between her Raven's boxes immediately: where hers were neatly placed, carefully, strategically marked; clearly organized and taped up perfectly, Raven's were unmarked, unordered, barely secured with clothes spilling out into the trunk and thrown carelessly on top of Clarke's, most squished from her trying to wrestle the trunk shut.

"I'll take a few boxes," sighs Raven's mother reluctantly as Raven and I set off for our dorm.

...

"I am so ready to start living my life how I want to live it," Raven smiles breathing in the fresh air around them, Clarke thought it smelt like freedom and clarity.

"Oh please, like you didn't do that already," Clarke snorts soaking in the thrilling atmosphere around them, she was no longer bound by her mother's rules, she wasn't even using her mother's money to pay for her tuition. Well, she technically wasn't anyway, it was part trust fund part work money that got her the place.

"Shut up, at least now I don't have to feel guilty for having a good time. I feel like I can finally do whatever the hell I want and not feel bad about it," Raven says while her eyes scan the surroundings. They're walking right through the middle of the school's bustling activity fair. Already Freshman flocked the stalls like moths to flame and even if the girls couldn't see what each stall was exactly about they could definitely make a good guess based on the people there. People were so predictable.

"Yeah me too." Clarke laugh as a petite, tanned blonde handed her a flyer. She wrinkled her nose when she saw that it was for the cheerleading team. She scrumpled it up and chucked it into a nearby bin with such precision she felt she had finally make her high school gym teacher proud

"Definitely checking these out later," Raven says picking up a flyer for a modern art class and handing it to Clarke.

"Let us at least unpack first then I promise you I'll let you go dragging me around and convincing me that joining the acapella would be the best thing ever," I sigh.

"You got it, but not acapella, maybe something a little less full on, I saw that movie," Raven grins as she saunters through the dark wooden double doors into their dorm building.

"Wait so which room is it?" Raven asks, panting slightly as they walk up the dark wood winding steps onto their floor, which she was very happy to find out, was the top floor. That meant dragging all their stuff up five flights of stairs.

"I shall consult the map," Clarke grins, balancing her box in one hand whilst she fumbles in her beaten brown leather handbag for the campus map.

"It's riiiight here." She says, tuning to a halt in front of the nearest door, nudging it open with her foot so that Raven can get in.

The room, like most of the building, has dark wood doors, floors, desks, beds and windowsills. Clarke was surprised to find three beds in the room, two next to the door and one in the front corner alcove, along with three desks and drawers. She knew there were triple dorms but she didn't realize that her and Raven would have to share their living space with a stranger. The walls around were a dark murky green blue and along the back wall there was a mini-fridge along with the drawers. The beds were single and in front of them, on the right wall without windows, was an open fire with two chairs in front of it, already stacked with wood. Clarke placed her first box on the bed nearest to the door, while Raven took the bed next to it, leaving the alcove bed for the newcomer, and when she sat down next to it she could see into the white tile bathroom and saw herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. She looked happy, for once.

...

After several more trips back and forth, and numerous flyers acquired from the various stalls by Raven, all the boxes were placed around each bed and it was time for Raven's mother to leave them both.

"Oh I don't want to let you go," she cries as she pulls her in for a loving, yet still firm and businesslike, hug. That's probably the most affectionate exchange Clarke has ever seen between Raven and her mother and Clarke is even more surprised when she sees Raven hug back tightly, clinging to her mother like a lost young child. Maybe Raven wasn't such a parent-hating rebel after all.

Then Raven's mum turned to Clarke, gave her a sad smile and hugged her just the same as Raven before pulling away and saying, "Your mother would want me to say good luck for her," before taking one last long glance at Raven and walking out of the room and for a while the retreating sound of her heels clicking against the floor were all to be heard in the room and the scent of her Chanel No. 5 perfume lingered still.

As soon as they can no longer hear her, Raven turns to Clarke, a large smile spread across her face, "We're finally free!" She smiles looking out the window onto the campus. Although Raven had initially complained about the effort of the stairs, now that she was looking out the thin windows she was glad they could see most of the campus and could watch everyone from above. Raven loved people watching, it was one of the things that made Clarke think Raven would take psychology but no. As if to prove her point, Raven slammed a Mechanics book onto her bedside table and flopped onto her bed.

The door creaked slowly open to reveal a beautiful girl with piercing green eyes and long raven black hair standing panting in the doorway, having just dragged all her boxes and bags up the stairs at once. "Erm, hi? I'm Octavia apparently I'm in this dorm with you?" The girl asks, slightly out of breath, before more confidently stepping further into the room.

"Well, if that's the case then the vacant bed in the corner would be yours," Raven directs, now sat up, pointing toward the bare bed in the near corner.

With that Octavia begins dragging in her boxes, one by one, from out in the hall to the top of her bed. As she does so Clarke and Raven decide to unpack, Clarke folding her clothes neatly into her drawers and decorating her area with precision while Raven throws her clothes in random drawers and just puts everything anywhere it'll go, like I said, polar opposites, chatting as they went on and getting to know Octavia a lot better as they did. Clarke had a good feeling about her.

Octavia was even more different to Clarke and Raven than they were to each other. Unlike them, she was not born into a wealthy family and her parents didn't have her whole life planned out for her. While Octavia's mum loved her very much and gave her everything she could, sometimes everything she could left her in a bad situation later on. Her brother Bellamy, older than her by four minutes and he liked to remind her of that every chance he got, was more of a parental figure to her that she ever was. He was the rational one, he liked to think things through and plan for the future, he was the real reason she was here right now; her mum was a very impulsive woman who liked to do now think later, Octavia took after her mum in that respect. Octavia's mother's impulses was what led her to having Octavia and Bellamy at such a young age. Their mother was sixteen when she had them to her high school boyfriend, twins no less, and as soon as she found out she ran away from the fancy house she had lived i with her parents and went to start a new life from scratch one town over. They didn't always have enough money and for the first few months of Bellamy and Octavia's life they were living in a converted shed of the inn their mother began working at but they got by. Her mother was supportive of everything her twins wanted to do and although she was a bit flighty and unpredictable, she was their mum and they couldn't deny that they loved her in their own way.

Anyway, when their mum broke the news to them that she couldn't afford to send them both to college, Bellamy decided to go behind her back and ask their wealthy grandparents to borrow the money, along with the money they both had saved up from numerous jobs, until they could pay them back after they got their education. With that Bellamy enrolled them both at Ark University and, after a long journey in their mums barely working beaten red car, she literally had to slam the engine on to start the car, and even then the indicators didn't really work, they were finally here. With her mother's full support Octavia was here as a Drama Major with English to fall back on and Bellamy was taking History and Politics, their mum didn't care if they were doing law or photography, she just wanted them to be happy.

Octavia told Clarke and Raven all of this as they exchanged stories. About how her brother and mother basically raised her better than any two parents could've (her and Clarke had that in common as Clarke's dad left a few years ago when he found out that Abby was having an affair with her fellow surgical resident Marcus Kane) and how happy she was to be here. While Raven talked about her rebellious phase and Clarke talked of her finally rebelling against her mum's crushing pressure of becoming a Doctor, it's not like Clarke couldn't do it, it's that she didn't want to. And they all found out that whatever their differences be it rich or poor, loving or unloving parents, rebellious or reserved, lives planned out or free to do whatever they wanted they clicked instantly and for whatever reason Clarke felt proud that she had already made a new friend other than Raven.

...

After Raven had finally finished mounting the flat screen TV that Clarke had taken from her room at home in a strop when going to live with Raven (they decided to just leave Raven to hook it up and such considering she was the Mechanics major, and that when Octavia tried she ended up almost smashing it on the floor) the room was finally set up and the girls were ready to head out. The dorm room was now divided into three distinctive sections: in Octavia's corner it was very bright, lots of pinks and purples and fuzzy things layed out neatly, pictures and polaroids of home tacked onto the walls; Clarke's area was very minimalistic with white bed sheets, a white lamp and everything categorised into neat sections, the only thing that stood out was Van Gogh's starry night painting which she had tacked above her bed; finally Raven's area was quite a mess already, her light brown sheets were wrinkled and her walls were coated with picture upon picture, drawers overflowing and books strewn haphazardly actoss her desk.

"Were you guys going to go to the activities fair because I was going to head down now if you want to come with?" Octavia asked biting her lower lip as she looked at Clarke and Raven.

Raven nodded slowly, fingers twiddling with the loop around her cartilage before replying, "Well I was definitely going to go, and Clarke, you did promise to let me drag you around." 

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes at Raven who was grinning evilly at her, which made Octavia laugh a little.

"Okay you guys go, I'll catch up I just need to call my dad and tell him that I got here safely," Clarke says as she reaches for her phone which was on the nightstand. Clarke's dad was the complete opposite of her mum, he understood how much pressure Abby put Clarke under and he was completely supportive of every descision Clarke made, telling her that no matter what he loves her anyway. Sometimes it's hard for Clarke to imagine her dad ever falling for her mum, but then again who knows, maybe Abby wasn't always so strict and tight strung, maybe Jake brought out another side to her, maybe after he left she got worse.

Raven nods before ushering Octavia out of the room and slamming the door shut behind them.

...

Bellamy said goodbye to the two girls he had just finished speaking and turned around to regroup with his two roommates, Monty and Jasper. The two of them had known each other forever and were both total nerds, Bellamy felt very out of place hanging around with them but they seemed to have accepted him just fine. He had only been there for a few hours and he was already flyering for some dumb 'Welcome to School' party that Monty and Jasper had decided on throwing in their building. Them and a few other guys (Kyle 'call me Wick', Finn whom Bellamy already had a bad feeling about, Murphy 'refer to me with my last name only', Miller 'yeah me too' and Lincoln 'it's a long story') were flyering but they'd decided to break off and flyer different sections.

"So, who do we go for next," Monty said scanning the area before Jasper slaps him on the stomach and points to two girls behind Bellamy. "I say those two, that one with the green eyes is hot," Jasper says signalling for Bellamy to turn around. When he does he sees who Jasper was talking about, and isn't too hapy with his comment. He sees a tanned girl with dark chestnut brown hair in a messy pony tail and chocolate brown eyes stood with the hot girl who turned out to be his younger sister.

Bellamy huffs before shouting, "Hey O!" getting her to turn around and begin walking over to them, the brown eyed girl strolling along beside her.

"Dude, how did you do that, you know her or something? Can you hook me up?" Jasper asks shaking up and down in anticipation before Bellamy turns around to face him again before deadpan replying. "Yeah, actually, she's my little sister." Monty erupts into laughter at the horrified look on Jasper's face as the two girls finally approach them.

"Hey Bell, I was just about to call you, this is one of my new roommates Raven, I have another but I think she's in the middle of something but she'll be here soon," Octavia says hugging him in greeting as Raven waves awkwardly when she's introduced.

"Well these are my two roommates Monty and Jasper," Bellamy says signalling to them in turn as they both grin and wave wildly.

"So, what's all the paper for? Trying to get rid of the Amazon?" Raven asks rocking back and forth on her black combat boot's thin heels.

"Oh no, we were just flyering for some Dorm Party we're throwing tonight, it's just a little get together nothing really," Bellamy says while Monty respectfully passes them a flyer each, as it looked like Jasper was about to throw some at them.

"A party?" Octavia squeals, her artificial ringlets bobbing around her head as she grins excitedly at the piece of paper in front of her.

"Yeah, it's going to be dope man!" Jasper says, leaving Monty to visibly face palm into his flyers and Raven to throw a judgmental look his way.

"Great, I'm sure we'll be there," Raven smiles tucking her hand into the back pocket of her black jeans, fishing out her phone to text Clarke and see where she was at.

"Soooo..." Jasper says, pathetically trying to start an awkward conversation when he is cut off by Clarke frantically waving and heading over to them.

She race walks purposefully towards them, coming to a stop right in front of Bellamy while muttering something along the lines of, "Why can't mum get it like dad does..." She then glances up and sees a tanned face smattered with darker freckles the same colour as his messy 'I'm trying to make it look like I just rolled out of bed but secretly it took me thirty minutes to get it this way' hair and she focuses on his dark chocolate button eyes for a moment before questioning, "Who are they?"

"This, is my twin brother Bellamy, remember the one I was telling you about? Well he and his roommates just asked us to a party tonight," Octavia said smiling at Clarke who then turned to focus on Bellamy again, even if she did have tilt her head slightly upward to look at him properly.

"Yeah I'm Bellamy, O's _older_ brother, don't forget those six minutes little sister, and I guess here's a flyer although you don't really look like the partying type," he says in a gravelly scraping voice, eyeing her up and down, before reluctantly handing Clarke another flyer.

"Excuse me, Flyer Boy but after literally saying three words to me you're really not one to be making rash judgments on people," Clarke huffs, her good mood gone as she snatches the flyer out of his grasp.

Bellamy smirks down at her, a tight lipped condescendingly amused smile, before replying, "Whatever you say, Princess."

With that Clarke's head snaps up and her eyes narrow. "Who are you to call me that?"

"I'm just saying, I'm a good judge of character... princess," another smirk across his lips. Clarke wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, who cares that he's her new roommate's brother.

"Oh yeah, and what are you majoring in, Psychology for Dickheads?" She replies, a red heat reaching her cheeks as her anger begins to flare. Monty and Jasper stand back grinning at the scene while Raven is smirking at the side of her and Octavia stands there next to Raven looking very awkward.

"It's probably a lot classier than whatever useless course you decided to take," Bellamy says, regretting saying it in after though as it wasn't a very good comeback at all.

She glares at him for a while, ice blue eyes boring into muddy brown ones, before she huffs and turns to her roommates. "Are we going to see the Activities Fair or what?" She asks them.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll see you at the party. Sorry about her, her anger tends to flare when she gets misjudged or told what to do," Raven says, turning back to the boys before walking away.

"Bye Bell, I guess we'd better get going," Octavia says, kissing him on the cheek before following after the slowly retreating Clarke and Raven.

They get a few feet away before Bellamy calls out to the bright blonde's retreating figure, "Hey, you at least got a name Princess?"

She stops and turns around scowling for a second, before she smirks and replies, "Yeah, actually, I do!" And with that she spins back around and stalks off, Raven and Octavia in toll.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, now we're ready I say it's high time for a little pre-party action, I reckon it's time to bust open the booze," Raven says heading over to the cabinets, pulling out three shot glasses then grabbing a bottle of vodka from under her bed. "I second that!" Octavia calls finishing her smokey eye and heading over to Clarke who was nervously smoothing down her thin loose strappy grey waterfall dress in the full length mirror shoved into the corner of the room.

"You okay Clarke?" Octavia asks standing beside her in front of the mirror and checking out her immaculately curled glossy hair.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm just not really a party person anymore, there was a little incident," she says not really wanting to elaborate. The last time Raven dragged her to one of her parties Clarke had a deadly combination of alcohol and weed in her system which led to her getting off with Raven's boyfriend of the time, the dreaded Finn Collins. Clarke told Raven immediately after it had happened and they were rocky for a time after that, Raven isn't a very trusting person to begin with but after finding out that Finn had come onto Clarke and that Clarke, drunk out of her mind, had still managed to push him off Raven cut all contact with that bastard. To this day neither of them know what he's doing and the fact that he was going to some other prep school in another district made it that much easier to cut him off.

Octavia smiles at Clarke in a knowing way, "Trust me, I've been there," and strangely just that little sentiment seemed to calm Clarke. Clarke has never been drunk to this day after what her and Raven now call 'The Incident' but it's a fresh start, Clarke is free and she is determined to have fun.

"To new beginnings!" Raven calls clinking their glasses together before the trio down their shots, Clarke coughing and spluttering a little after. Clarke seemed to be the only one feeling the effects, the other two were used to the burn by now. Octavia, similar to Raven, was also a partier back in high school. Where Octavia comes from, it wasn't optional, it was an extracurricular at her school though for different motives than Raven. For Raven parties were about the rush of rebellion, the thrill of knowing that her parents don't control everything that she does and that just this once she has control over what she does. However for Octavia, Bellamy and the people they hung out with it was a distraction, their neighborhood was nothing like Clarke and Raven's at all. I mean think about it, single mother of twins without even so much as a High School Diploma, there aren't really many options. In every small town there's a group of rebellious and depressed teenagers out to party to forget how dull their lives and futures were and somehow Octavia and Bellamy had fallen into that. Thankfully, Bellamy snapped out of it dragging Octavia with him and that's how they ended up here.

"Nice Raven, where'd you get this?" Octavia asks walking over to pour herself another drink, thick black heels tapping against the hard wood floors.

"Yeah, Raven, where did you get this?" Clarke asks jokingly narrowing her eyes as she takes Raven's glass and follows Octavia.

"I raided my parents liquor cabinet," she says bluntly, the kind of blatantly truthful tone that makes Clarke burst out laughing, "Yup, let's just say I'll be expecting a very angry phone call from my parents sometime soon." Octavia giggles, downing another shot while Clarke mumbles a 'nice one Reyes' through laughter.

Octavia's eyes then land on Clarke's bedside clock reading 08:01, "Erm, guys, the party starts one minute ago," Octavia laughs pointing to the clock. At this Clarke starts for her small black long strapped small black leather square bag, hating to be late for anything, she was always desperately dragging Raven out to some event they had to attend that she was always inevitably, helplessly 'fashionably late' to.

Raven heads over to the mirror to survey her outfit one last time: tight black strappy lacy crop top; white tight high waisted skirt; black strappy thin heels; straightened hair and a dark purple lipstick, yeah she scrubbed up well when she wanted too. That was one of the strange things about Raven, everything around her was always a constant wreck, her side of the room was already destroyed from her trying to find clothes for tonight ('organised chaos' as she liked to call it) but she still prided herself in looking good, especially for parties. As with most things Clarke was the opposite.

"Come on Raven, we have to go," Clarke says dragging Raven out the dorm door, Octavia shutting it behind them.

...

It was eight o'clock and the boys were still loitering around their dorm building's shared space like idiots. Fashionable lateness, that was what had happened, Bellamy had told them as he decided to start the music anyway, a vibrant blast of Foster the People spilling out across campus.

"Okay guys look, I know that no one's here yet, and I know that's a bumber, but trust me this is going to be the best first of the year party thing ever!" Finn shouts on top of the couch, holding his beer over his head and shouting over the music. The rest of the boys hoot and holler at this raising their own beers back to him, Bellamy rolling his eyes slightly, who does this guy think he is? "And yes, I may have already had three beers and I may have broken into Monty and Jasper's weed stash," he continues with questioning glances from Monty and Jasper, "but I am stable enough... I mean sober... I am sober enough to know that this is going to be awesome!" he shouts and the boys cheer obnoxiously again, a low loud rumble over the music.

"Girls!" Finn shouts again pointing at the door as it opens to revel a group of girls entering the party. "Girls!" the rest of the group chants again going to meet the new arrivals.

...

Bellamy sighs as he hears Jasper's voice calling for him from somewhere across the room. He'd been leaning against the back wall sipping on his beer watching everyone else talking for the past ten minutes, which was the amount of time the party had been going on for, and it had worked until now.

He tended to take this approach at most of the parites he went to, girls would usually come up to him, desperately made up slutty girls that is, and him being him he'd never refuse. Some may have called him a manwhore, a fuckboy and basically every term there is for a guy who likes some action. He would see it as a distraction, drinking didn't do it for him and if locking lips with some unimportant girl would make him forget about the weight of the world on his back then so be it. He didn't need to do that anymore though, he was sorting himself out, so this leaning on the wall act wasn't a ploy to make him look like a mysterious secretive stranger, he was just trying to avoid people. That was until Jasper came tumbling out of the mass of bodies in front of him, drink in had without Monty.

"Hey Jasper, where's Monty?" he asks taking another sip of his beer.

"He's... over there talking to 'last name only' Miller," Jasper says wrapping one arm around Bellamy and pointing at Monty talking to a guy in a beanie across the room. A beanie? Really? He was inside, at a party, and he was wearing a beanie? Who did he think he was?

"Jasper, arm," Bellamy says looking at Jasper right next to him. Jasper finally gets the message and moves away to stand in front of Bellamy.

Although he may not look like the type, Jasper and Monty went to almost every party there was back in high school. They weren't exactly in with the in-crowd but Monty was the biggest dealer in the school, his parents being a florist and a produce man they had loads of acres of land and Monty decided to take a little bit of that acre and make a wise business investment. Monty produced, Jasper handled the business and they were the shit back in high school.

"Did you come here to ask me something?" Bellamy asks again, hoping he can move the conversation along and go back to moping.

"Oh, yeah, erm, when is your sister going to be here? I already know she's mine because I called dibs," Jasper asks taking a large gulp of whatever the hell was in his cup, Bellamy didn't really want to ask.

"You called dibs on my sister?" Bellamy asks slightly jokingly, only slightly.

"Oh chill out bro."

"Don't call me that," Bellamy interrupts.

"Look I was just doing it because I like her and wouldn't you rather see her get with me than Mr Macho over there," he says pointing to Lincoln.

Bellamy sighs, "okay, I would like to see you try get with her."

"Whatever you say, oh hey look, I think that's them over at the door, see you later bro," Jasper says before weaving his way back through the body mass.

"Not your bro Jasper!" Bellamy calls after him as he leaves.

...

"Hey, Octavia," Jasper said when she had entered, got a drink in her hand and begun to start mingling with Clarke and Raven off still mixing their drinks in the corner.

"Hey, you're Bellamy's roommate right? Jasper was it?" she asks smiling and glancing back at the guy that Jasper was just talking to, the guy that Jasper was just telling to back off because he called dibs first and he didn't care how scary looking he was he'd be very upset if he dishonored the bro code.

"Yeah, that's me, Jasper, I'm, that's, Jasper yeah," he slur stutters, the party may have only been on for ten minutes but Monty brought some of his secret growing stash with him and they'd decided to 'sample the goods' just before the party.

"Right, yeah I know," she smiles again twiddling with the end of one of her curled pieces of hair, eyes still flicking behind Jasper slightly.

"So how, how, howww have you been in the past few hours since I last saw you?" he asks again smiling when she chuckles slightly.

"Good, good, hey who was that guy you were just talking to?" she asks him tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, him? Yeah that, that's Lincoln I think, you know like the statue or the president, but it doesn't matter he's nothing," he says slurping his drink again trying to delay the inevitable that he should have seen coming.

"Could you maybe introduce me?" she asks. There it is. The look. The question. The fact that he's under the influence and instead of delaying he replies "Yeah! Of course lets go! Fun!" Jasper slings his arm round her shoulder, as he did the other Blake sibling a few minutes ago.

"Yo Lincooooln!" he calls out and Lincoln turns around from his previous conversation with these two girls in too short skirts. "Hey Lincoln, you know Bellamy right? Well meet his twin sister Octavia, Octavia this is Lincoln," he says looking up at Lincoln who's towering over him and also, not even looking at him, but staring at Octavia.

"Hi, erm, Lincoln," He says reaching out to shake Octavia's hand. What was he doing, making a business deal? In truth Lincoln wasn't like this at all before. He was hard working, quiet, mysterious and sure he had friends and he was a great football player and yeah he'd st with the team at lunch and discuss girls and parties but he'd never go to any of those. He'd never been drunk before. He was way too focused on getting some kind of scholarship somewhere because like Octavia and Bellamy he didn't come from the richest household in the world. But unlike them he grew up in the outskirts of a big city, small house but he made it work and he focused all his energy on a better future and a better life.

"Hey, Lincoln nice name," Octavia smiles obviously trying to talk to him.

"Okay then, now we've all met lets.." Jasper starts but realizes they've started their own conversation and that's it for him. So much for dibs. He sighs and walks away, looking for someone else to talk to.

...

"So wait? You got kicked out of your school and you still somehow managed to get into this university on a scholarship?" Raven laughs talking to this guy she just met who calls himself Murphy. He's kinda cute in a weird, dreadlocked kind of way. Clarke left them to talk a while ago, said she was going to get more to drink, she was determined to enjoy herself.

"Yeah, I mean I did piss on a kid but I still got straight A's," he smiles smugly and Raven doesn't know if that makes her respect him more or make her like him less. She knows she acts out but there's a difference between getting pissed and pissing. However she still responds with a, "Nice one man, I rate you for that," giving him a high five and going on to tell him about some time she got grounded for spray painting the neighbour's car one night.

It's going well and he seems to be laughing before she hears a voice call out her name in the background. A voice that cuts straight through the music and slices her spine. She stops speaking, praying it not to be true as if the voice literally paralyses her for a moment. Only for a moment, she will allow herself a moment but she's Raven Reyes, she has no feelings, she's strong, she never cries and she certainly doesn't freak out at the sound of her ex-boyfriend that she never thought she'd see in a million years after he cheated on her by coming on to her best friend calling her name while she's talking to another guy.

Murphy looks at her weird for a moment before asking her if she's okay. It's then she realizes that her face probably isn't all smiles like it was before so she puts on a one-sided smile before replying, "I'm fine, just one moment," and spinning around to face the devil himself.

"Finn, what the fuck are you doing here," she asks her tone bored and indifferent, he never knew her well enough to tell when she was pretending. She did that a lot, pretending to act strong so no one could see the crumbling walls inside her own head, see her for the weak little girl she refused to be. She was strong, she was rebellious and she could certainly deal with this jerk-off.

"Hey, well I could ask you the same thing blackbird." Oh he was the same dickhead he was two years ago except now, he had longer hair.

"That nickname wasn't cute when we were dating and it's still not cute now, why are you here?" she deflects, sipping her drink again and thanking the lord that Clarke isn't here right now because Clarke probably hates him more than she does, which is saying something.

"Well, genius, isn't it obvious, I enrolled," he says laughing at his own shitty joke.

She sees Murphy talking to one of his friends across the room and figured that she wouldn't be revisiting that again. "Funny, Finn, can you leave me alone now please?" she asks nicely, trying to avoid the scene that was being created around them.

"No, I have to talk to you," he says sloshing some of the contents of his cup onto the floor.

"So talk, and make it quick I don't like speaking to cheating twats," she says, smiling grimly at him with crossed arms.

"Look, the way we ended, I didn't really feel like I got any closure you know, I mean I mess up one time and you cut all communication, you didn't text, blocked my calls, blocked me on facebook when I kept trying to message you, same on Snapchat and Instagram when I kept DMing you, you never let me explain you know?" he's pleading, begging, hanging on to something in the off-chance that she'll let him explain, which would actually make it worse, and if he thought that this drunken confession would make her let him reason with her then he obviously didn't know Raven.

"Yeah, well how's this for closure?" she says before dumping the contents of her red cup all over his mop of overgrown hair. "Fuck you Finn, I'm done with your shit," she smirks before spinning on one heel and stalking off to go see if she can find another drink.

...

Bellamy has finally finished getting a refill, it took him forever with all the drunkenly hormonal girls that are desperate to get laid practically throwing themselves on him, normally he would be in his dorm room making out with one of them by no but he's tarting a change in his life, rule number one being no getting off with any desperate and slutty girls that come on to him. He's heading back to the outskirts of the party and to resume his previous post brooding against the wall but finds a familiar blonde standing in his spot. Smirking he walks over to her.

"Well hello Princess," he gives her a mocking half-smile and leans against the wall beside her turning his head to face her.

"Oh great, it's Octavia's evil twin," she quips rolling her eyes slightly, which is not something the ever friendly Clarke Griffin usually does however, she's in a pissy mood and he pisses her off.

"Ooh zing I've been snapped, that hurt Princess," he grins and she turns her head to irritably smirk back at him. Bellamy may have chosen to stand a little too close to her because now that they're looking at each other there's very little gap in between them. He coughs and breaks the eye contact, always being the first one to look away, and turns to look back out at the party. "You know, I never really did get your name earlier," he says, not a question but a statement, fully aware she's still looking at the side of his turned face.

"It's Clarke, Clarke Griffin," she replies plainly turning her head back to the party too.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to calling you Princess," he says and she laughs, which makes him laugh because her laugh is contagious, it's the kind of laugh that makes you want to make some dumb joke just so that you can hear it again. But he doesn't. He changes the topic and the brief moment is gone.

"How has your evening been so far then Princess?"

"Sucky," Clarke replies after a brief moment of mock annoyance from the nickname she's now stuck with, using a word that she would most definitely not use sober, "all I wanted was to have some fun you know. Get drunk, dance a little, maybe make out with a cute guy if I'm feeling really out there."

"Wow, make out with guys you don't know, man that is wild," Bellamy jokes watching Octavia dance with Lincoln in the centre of the dance floor.

"Shut up," she says laughing again which makes him smile, "I just wanted it to be some kind of, fuck you mum, I'm an adult now, I'm free, I can party if I want to, statement and it just hasn't been that."

"Then dance with me," he smiles turning to stand in front of her offering out his hand.

"What?"

"You heard, dance with me. You can't celebrate becoming a free, mature adult and spite your mother sulking in the corner watching everyone have a good time can you?" he says looking down at her with a persuasive half-smile that always works.

She doesn't say anything, she just places her cup on the table next to her, grabs his hand and pulls him into the crowd behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a few questions that would be helpful if you answered them because the I wouldn't have to stress over like deciding ships and plots and stuff and hopefully not make people angry with my choices. Also I have a plan for wick and he will probably be coming in around chapter 3/4 so don't worry about that I have a plannnn
> 
> \- Firstly Octavia and Jasper or Lincoln?
> 
> \- Jasper and Octavia or Harper (Who I am planning on adding in) or even May?
> 
> \- Monty with Miller like is Minty a thing that people would like to see or is no one really fussed?
> 
> \- Finally should I add in Lexa or nah and are there any other characters you'd like to see in the story?
> 
> Thank you for your help and I will leave the 20 questions there peace out home scouts hope you liked this chapter byeee

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first chapter, let me know if you have any story lines/arcs/tropes you would like me to go in or any direction you'd like me to take. Let me know the good and the bad so that I can improve. Thank you for taking the time to read this piece of rubbish.


End file.
